The present invention relates to water color painting apparatus and to the method of painting therewith.
Painting with water colors is of significant interest to individuals of widely varying ages. Children as young as three years of age enjoy painting with water colors and the like. Such painting by children from kindergarten and upwardly can be significantly educational in developing a sense of color and art works. It is also of extreme suitability and interest for the enjoyment and development of handicapped individuals. With respect to handicapped persons, paintings can provide stimulation and therapeutic effects. Water color painting of pictures and the like is, of course, of interest to adults as well as children. In addition, painting of motif for textile industry, plaque art and vertical tapestry and other similar products is also of substantial significance.
Generally, the artist painting with water colors and the like therefor has involved the use of relatively small paint brushes having bristle ends. The water colors are provided in separate small containers which surround the color and contain water applied in picking upon the color with the brush. The user dips the brush into a water-bath, then onto a watercolor supply block within a confining container and finally applies the brush to the paper. Such action often results in extreme difficulty, particularly for young and inexperienced painters, in controlling color separation and application. Children also normally use the brush directly from one color unit to another and excess water in the brush leaves excess water behind on the color unit. Further, the water content in the color as applied to paper or other articles will vary and is often excessive.
Often in water color painting, it is desirable to use coordinated colors. With significant knowledge, coordinated coloring is readily supplied. Such techniques and abilities are difficult for children and other parties, particularly when beginning to develop an interest in painting. The technique is particularly difficult to apply in the conventional water color painting with bristle type brushes and the like.
There is therefore a need for a water color painting apparatus with improved and simplified painting procedures.